Last week, Tiffany and Nadia decided to see how fast they could sprint 100 meters. They asked their friend Christopher to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.83 minutes, Christopher agreed to time the runners. Tiffany sprinted first and ran 100 meters in 91.6 seconds. When it was Nadia's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 84.91 seconds. How much faster was Nadia than Tiffany in seconds?
Explanation: To find how much faster Nadia was than Tiffany, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Tiffany's time - Nadia's time = difference in times. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ Nadia was 6.69 seconds faster than Tiffany.